Over the top (OTT) video delivery is becoming increasingly popular for customers of service providers. However, bandwidth limitations, and particularly wireless bandwidth limitations, can hinder services when a large number of customers (e.g., in a local community) tries to download and watch the same movie or show using OTT video delivery. Unlike traditional TV systems, where movies are delivered using broadcasting signals, OTT service today uses dedicated data channels from a backend server to customer devices to delivery video. If there is popular content, such as a new show, a new movie, or a popular event, a majority of users may want to watch it, thus causing network connection congestion due to high demand for one-to-one data connections.